Sparring Partners
by Casa Circe
Summary: Prince Arslan proposes that as part of his combat training, he will ask Étoile to be his sparring partner. Everyone is skeptical but also curious about how this unusual arrangement will turn out. [Arslan x Étoile]
1. Chapter 1

Sparring Partners

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz._

 **Note:** _This is my first multi-chapter Arslan Senki story. So far, I have at least three chapters planned but I don't think it's going to be too long. Anyway, I've had this idea for a while and I'm glad I have some time to write it down._

 _I can't say when I'll be able to post the next chapter. I'm not even sure I can do that before the year ends._

 _But for now, take this as my little Christmas present to the fandom._

 _Enjoy and Merry Christmas!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure this is a good idea, your Highness?" Daryun asked skeptically, his brow knotted in concern.

"Don't look too worried, Daryun," the prince reassured his soldier and protector, "I am confident that I will be fine."

Daryun still looked unconvinced and looked to Narsus for some support. All of Prince Arslan's closest companions were gathered in his tent and consulted about his latest plan. Narsus, Daryun, Elam, Alfreed, and Farangis all carefully considered the risks involved in Arslan's unexpected suggestion.

Prince Arslan had proposed that as part of his additional combat training, he would ask the Lusitanian soldier, Étoile, to be his sparring partner.

While Arslan and his friends were no strangers to defying conventions, this might have seemed like a step too far. Understandably, Daryun and Narsus were wary of the Lusitanian girl, not least because she had tried to kill the prince on a couple of occasions already. But since the Lusitanians had been traveling with them on the road to Ecbatana, Étoile had not shown any violence or hostility towards the prince.

Having spent some time in the headstrong soldier's company, Farangis, Alfreed, and Elam attested that she was beginning to see the prince in a new light and thus any animosity towards him seemed to have been quelled. Étoile would never admit it but Farangis was certain that the girl was even beginning to admire Arslan.

"I understand your concern, my friends," Arslan told them, "but I really think that this would be a good opportunity to reach out to the Lusitanians who are traveling with us, as well as for me to be acquainted with other styles of fighting."

Daryun and Narsus exchanged amused looks while Farangis merely nodded enigmatically. Elam and Alfreed likewise exchanged knowing glances. They were all able to see the reason in Arslan's arguments but they knew, probably more than the prince himself, that he had another, deeper reason for choosing Étoile to help him fight.

Arslan wanted an excuse to spend more time with her. That much was clear to them all.

They had all observed the way the prince behaved around the brash but well-meaning Lusitanian knight. Despite her rough treatment of the prince, behavior bordering on rudeness, Arslan was never offended by her. And though this could easily be attributed to his gentle nature, there was something else.

"They are drawn to each other," Farangis thought, "They share a powerful connection, stronger than either of them is aware of."

The consequences of any deepening interaction between the prince of Pars and a Lusitanian knight were bound to lead to complications. But the others silently agreed that they saw no immediate danger.

And what was clear to them all was that being around Étoile made Arslan happy, happier than they had ever seen him.

"I suppose it could be worth a try," Narsus concluded at length, "At the very least, it will be an interesting experience."

"But we are going to have to discuss it with her first, of course," Farangis said, "and I am certain that her reaction will be quite interesting as well."

The priestess was right, of course.

.

.

.

"Have you lost your mind?" were Étoile's first words upon hearing the proposal.

She stared incredulously at Arslan who merely smiled at her in that way that so exasperated her. He seemed convinced that this was a good idea and Daryun, Narsus, and Farangis unbelievably seemed to agree.

Étoile looked questioningly at the three advisors of the prince. But their serious expressions confirmed that they supported him in his ridiculous plan.

"This is ridiculous, you're putting yourself at such great risk," Étoile argued, "Have you forgotten who I am?"

"Of course not," Arslan replied amiably, "And it's exactly because you are Lusitanian that I ask this of you."

"It just doesn't make any sense," Étoile protested, "You would really trust me enough to do this?"

"Yes, I do trust you," Arslan replied with such sincerity that Étoile was unable to respond quickly. She simply continued to stare at the prince who never ceased to confuse her with his actions.

"While His Highness may trust you enough not to kill him during these sessions," Narsus explained, "We will still be taking certain necessary precautions."

"You will not be using real swords, for instance, only wooden ones," Daryun explained, "and every sparring session will be closely monitored and supervised by at least two among us."

"Don't think we will give you an opportunity to seriously harm His Highness," Farangis said and her calm tone did not disguise the seriousness of her warning.

"At least you are making some sense," Étoile remarked with a sigh. She turned to look at Arslan again.

"But why me?" the blonde soldier asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because I know that you're a very capable fighter and that I will be able to learn much from you," Arslan replied quickly.

"I'm hardly the best fighter in the Lusitanian army," Étoile admitted.

"I'm sure you're just being modest," Arslan said cheerfully, "Besides, like I said, I trust you. All things considered, we've known each other for quite some time now."

Étoile blushed slightly at this and looked away, a reaction that didn't escape Daryun, Narsus and Farangis' notice.

"But I will not force you to do this," Arslan said in a milder tone, "you are free to refuse if you wish. This is all just my suggestion for a productive use of our time while on this journey."

He waited with some apprehension for Étoile's answer. Arslan had been thrilled about the idea when he had first presented it to his friends but seeing Étoile's doubts made him falter. Despite all his well-rehearsed arguments, the prince knew that the this project was his way of trying to spend more time with Étoile, to get to know her better.

Now that their paths had crossed again for a significantly longer time than before, he wanted to make the most of it. He wanted to see where this path would lead. And he was hoping that she might share the same interest.

Étoile considered the matter carefully. She turned to look at the prince once more and saw the expectant expression on his face, this boy who constantly challenged and confused her. He continued to be a mystery to her, and maybe this was a chance to somehow make sense of him at last.

"You're sure about this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely," Arslan replied.

"Well, then," Étoile said with more conviction, "When do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sparring Partners

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz._

 _ **NOTE:**_ _Apologies for the long wait. I know it's been a while but I've been so busy with stuff lately so I've had hardly any time to write. But here's the next chapter. Not a lot of dialogue or action but mostly an exploration of the characters' thoughts and feelings. Hopefully, you won't be bored._

 _This won't be a very long story. I only have a few more chapters planned and I hope that I will be able to post them soon. I've already started working on the next one and I think I can post it in the next week or so._

 _Enjoy and please do let me know what you think of this chapter!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Étoile had to admit, the prince was making progress.

With intense concentration, Arslan effectively parried one of the knight's blows and was even able to retaliate swiftly and impressively. Étoile avoided the blow easily but she also observed that the prince was responding more quickly and instinctively than his moves were becoming more and more refined.

"Not bad," Étoile remarked, for a moment unable to hide her admiration.

"Thank you," Arslan replied with a cheerful grin.

The Lusitanian girl immediately changed her expression to one more serious. She could not let him know that she was impressed. She staunchly refused to admit anything.

But Elam and Alfreed, who had been observing the session, exchanged a knowing look and then rolled their eyes. Despite all her efforts to disguise her feelings, Étoile remained as transparent as ever. At least to everyone except Arslan.

The growing admiration of the Lusitanian was something everyone in Arslan's group noticed which is why they found watching the sparring sessions so amusing. The prince's awe and fondness for the soldier had always been obvious and this was something that Daryun and Narsus were still discussing how to address with the young man. For now, they saw how much he was enjoying himself and how much he was learning so they decided that the sessions could continue without any conflicts.

And the more the others saw of Étoile, the more they agreed that she was no threat to Arslan, at least not in the way that was expected of an enemy. Her influence was proving to be advantageous to the young prince and his friends were always supportive of any endeavor that benefited him. But they agreed that what may develop between him and the Lusitanian in the near future may be a cause for concern and they were already preparing how to deal with it, should it become complicated.

After having several sparring sessions in the last few weeks, Arslan's fighting technique had improved considerably. And though Étoile was modest enough not to want to take credit for all this advancement, she was still secretly pleased that their sessions had been so productive.

She was benefiting from the practice as well since this was the only opportunity she would have, given her current circumstances, to be able to hone her fighting skills and to make sure that she wasn't getting slow or soft. Having spent so much of her life training diligently, she was grateful for the chance to practice and exercise, even if it wasn't in actual battle scenarios.

And the prince was proving to be an interesting partner, and one who challenged her more than she had anticipated. She was quickly revising her opinion of him as she spent more time with him during their training sessions. The headstrong warrior was not always so flexible about her opinions but she was gradually learning to open her mind. Experiences during her youth had hardened her and forced her to become the stern and uncompromising person she had become but recent experiences were also shaping her personality, humbling her and making her more receptive of worldly wisdom.

Not for the first time, Étoile realized that she had underestimated Prince Arslan of Pars. Confusion about his true identity aside, she had always dismissed him as a soft, pampered brat. Too weak and innocent to be truly involved in the war. Someone who would surely lose his life as soon as he stepped foot on the battlefield. And though when he first saw her disguised as a servant girl, Arslan had made a better impression on Étoile and she did not wish for him to lose his life, she still had her doubts.

But now, even she was growing confident that not only would he survive all the bloody battles ahead, he might even emerge triumphant.

It was a strange thought, to be proud of one's enemy. But truly, as the sessions went on, Étoile was finding it harder and harder to treat him as such. There was too much history between them as well as all these hours of training together. And if there was anything she had learned after being a soldier, it was the sense of comradeship that one developed after living and travelling for a long time with the same people.

And like it or not, that was what was happening here. All the Lusitanian soldiers and civilians had been treated fairly and decently. They had no real causes for complaint. Étoile was also certain that had their roles been reversed, her Lusitanian superiors would not have treated their foes so humanely. It made her shudder to think of what they would have done. She chose not to dwell on such thoughts. Instead, she tried to appreciate her current situation and the opportunities it afforded her to learn and to grow.

For his part, Arslan was doubly pleased about the success of his idea. As grateful and appreciative as he was to have such great warriors like Daryun and Farangis as his teachers, he was also learning new techniques from sparring with Étoile. And he could not hide how much he was enjoying spending time in her company. He admitted to himself that one of the main reasons he had proposed this was to have an excuse to see more of her.

Daryun, Narsus, and Farangis were already giving him subtle warning looks about the way he interacted with Étoile and it was getting more and more difficult to pretend he didn't notice them. He could not keep up the act of naiveté for too long. He understood their concern. No matter what anyone said or did, she was still a Lusitanian soldier and he was still the crown Prince of Pars. They were on opposite sides of the war. That was the main distinction that bothered his friends, Arslan thought.

But he was working hard not just to win the war but to end it and broker peace between all nations. As much as he was improving his fighting skills, he did not want to truly apply them unless it was necessary. Some people said that he would grow accustomed to the endless fighting, to the harsh ways of the world. But he knew he would never get used to this, to the violence and the suffering. The more he saw of this world, the more he was determined to change it.

It was ambitious, he knew, but he was full of conviction and did not lack for support from his friends. And something told him he would even be able to depend on Étoile's help for this.

They both paused to catch their breaths as they concluded another successful sparring session. The training had been tough but also quite invigorating and they were both in high spirits. Elam and Alfreed decided to give the two tired fighters some privacy so they discreetly left the scene.

"Well it looks like you're not as hopeless as I thought you'd be," Étoile remarked, trying to mask the pride in her voice.

Arslan noticed but merely smiled humbly. "Thank you. I have a good teacher."

"I can't take any credit for your progress," Étoile replied, "You're a hard worker. And that's more than I can say about most soldiers."

"Thank you," Arslan replied, his smile widening, "That is high praise coming from you."

"Think nothing of it," Étoile said dismissively.

"I'm glad we were able to do this," the young man said earnestly, giving the knight a look that made her turn away abruptly, not sure how to react. She shrugged exaggeratedly to try and look as nonchalant as possible.

"So am I," she did not dare reply out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Sparring Partners

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz._

 _ **NOTE:**_ **Sorry for the late update. But here is a new, short chapter. It's mostly dialogue between the two because I wanted to explore their interaction and personal philosophies a little bit more.**

 **I will try to post another chapter soon. But I hope you enjoy this one and please do leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the quiet moments after their training sessions, Étoile and the prince engaged in a different kind of sparring.

They had seemingly endless discussions on their sometimes conflicting points of view, as if picking up where they left off when they first met. After all, their mutual memories of each other were of the stark contrasts in their ways of life. And now that they finally had enough time to discuss these differences properly, they made the most of the opportunity.

The Lusitanian knight had observed that even as the young prince had made significant progress in his combat training, he still seemed reluctant to use his skills in the battlefield. She knew enough of him to be sure that he was no coward but she had never seen anyone so averse to fighting as he was. And considering the weight of his responsibilities as a ruler, Arslan should have been more open to becoming a fighter. But he wasn't.

"I still don't understand you," Étoile remarked to Arslan once, "Now that your fighting skills are actually improving, don't tell me you're still against the act of war?"

"I'm afraid my views of war will not change no matter how much my fighting skills improve," Arslan replied gravely, "I'm against war on principle because I don't enjoy seeing people suffer. And if I must fight, it's only to make sure that further pain and sorrow can be avoided."

Étoile frowned at this and Arslan gave a small, embarrassed laugh.

"I suppose it sounds contradictory when I say it like that," the prince admitted.

Étoile shrugged though she still gave his words some serious thought. His was an unusual perspective but not one that she truly disagreed with. After all, she had seen first-hand the horrors caused by incessant fighting. Sometimes, she had even been a victim of these.

"But winning a war is the only way kings and noblemen like you can hold onto power," Étoile argued, "anything less will leave you at the mercy of your enemies. Not fighting in a war will make you look weak and you cannot afford to look weak if you want to stay in power."

Arslan let out a heavy, world-weary sigh prompting Étoile to look at him curiously. The grave expression on his face belied his youth and she realized again that he had truly grown up since she first met him years ago.

"The world can be a cruel place," the prince said softly, "but it doesn't always have to be this way. Things can change. And I intend to try my best to change them."

"Well, that certainly is ambitious," Étoile remarked encouragingly, "I didn't think you had it in you."

Arslan smiled at her, and she looked away. She didn't mention that she was quite impressed by his motives and that she found them noble.

"But you might be deluding yourself if you believe that our different nations can co-exist peacefully," the warrior said severely, "history has shown that conflicts are inevitable."

"That may be true," Arslan conceded, "but in that case, the best we can hope for is to maintain peace for as long as possible until the next war arises. But I'm optimistic that we can achieve this."

"Optimism is one word for it," Étoile could not help but comment.

"Foolish I suppose is the word you thought of first," Arslan said in amusement.

Étoile blushed and frowned at this but she had to admit that such a thought had crossed her mind. At first she had believed that she had never met anyone so unsuited to his position of authority.

But now, she was gradually beginning to revise her ideas about the qualities of a good leader. Having witnessed what the prince had achieved so far and listened to his noble intentions, Étoile could not help but admire Arslan, in spite of herself. So-called greater men had not been able to achieve as much. And most had left way more destruction in their wake. Arslan was so different.

That he cared about people was clear. What she found remarkable was that his concern extended even to those belonging to his enemies' nations. She had never met any leader who had such far-reaching generosity and kindness. Having been at the receiving end of his mercy, she could appreciate it and knew that more people stood to benefit from the policies of such a benevolent ruler.

"You're quiet," Arslan asked, interrupting the Lusitanian's train of thought, "Are my ideas so ridiculous as to render you speechless?"

"They're certainly unusual," Étoile admitted softly, "but I wouldn't say ridiculous exactly."

Arslan raised an eyebrow at this.

"All right," the soldier replied, "there was a time that I would contest them fiercely. But not anymore. I see some merit in them. Are you satisfied now?"

The prince merely smiled at her gratefully. "I'm glad that we are starting to agree on some things, at last," he said, "I don't enjoy quarrelling with you. I would much prefer it if we were always on the same page."

"Why?"

"Because I value your opinion, of course. I always have."

Étoile stared at him and Arslan looked at her curiously.

"That should not come as a surprise to you at this point," he said, "You know that I've always taken everything you've told me into account."

"Well, I never expected to be one of your counsellors," Étoile replied, "but I suppose it helps to have someone with a very different perspective on things."

"You have no idea how helpful all our conversations have been," Arslan said, "I've learned so much from you. Not just about fighting. And I am so grateful, truly I am."

Étoile did not know how to respond to this so she merely nodded. But she was moved by his earnest expression of gratitude. As always, he had surprised her with his sincerity and she still had no idea how to properly react to this. She had long lost any reason to be angry or upset with him. Nearly all enmity between them was at an end at this point so she no longer felt any instinctive hostility. Only confusion, which was frustrating in a different way.

"I've learned quite a bit from you as well," she was tempted to say but something made her hesitate. Even after spending quite some time with Arslan, Étoile still did not have his openness. And she doubted she ever would.

But she sensed something growing between them, a sort of mutual respect and admiration. In other circumstances she might even have called it friendship. And she wasn't sure what to make of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparring Partners

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz._

 _ **NOTE:**_ _Apologies for the really long delay. I feel terrible about leaving this story hanging for so long but a lot of stuff happened and I had some serious writer's block. But I'm back and now that I know that the second season of Arslan Senki will start soon, I am more motivated to finish this story faster._

 _It started out as an idea for a couple of chapters but now I have the whole thing mapped out inside my head and I know how it ends. This is the halfway point because the story will have 8 chapters. But don't worry, I don't intend to post as infrequently as I did before. I want to post everything before July 4_ _th_ _, when the new seasons begins. So expect more frequent updates from hereon in._

 _I was excited to write this chapter because of how it ends. You'll see. And please do let me know what you think! Thanks for reading._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fighting practice was becoming like an elaborate dance, Arslan thought as he gracefully avoided an attack from Étoile all while keeping his weapon at the ready.

The Lusitanian knight recovered swiftly and maintained her balance as she planned another move. The two warriors circled each other carefully, their every movement calculated and precise. But there was no animosity between them, and this sense of companionship helped them hone their skills more effectively.

After months of training together, they had developed their own rhythm and they were well acquainted enough with how the other person moved and thought that they were able to anticipate each other's every action. Whenever they felt that things were becoming too predictable, they would exercise some creativity and try new techniques. Arslan was becoming more dynamic in his approach and more instinctive in his reactions while Étoile was becoming refining her techniques and challenging herself a bit more.

She also found that she enjoyed having someone to train and practice with, particularly someone who had gradually grown in her esteem (loath though she still was to admit it.) She had long begun to recognize the admirable qualities in the young man she had once dismissed as a pampered brat and lately she was even able to recognize a certain kingliness about him. It had surprised her when it happened. They had been taking a short break and he had been speaking to his advisors about something or other, calmly but authoritatively discussing certain grave matters, and it dawned on Étoile that this was a wise and capable young man, one who took the burden of his responsibilities more seriously than most, and who possessed a genuine concern for his people.

And in some way thanks to the time he spent training with her as well as with the other skilled warriors like Daryun and Elam, his fighting skills had improved considerably. Étoile would not have believed it months ago but now, Arslan of Pars was becoming quite a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, to say nothing of his other abilities in diplomacy and strategy. He had grown to be a worthy opponent and though it felt slightly strange, Étoile was proud of him.

She also found that she was grateful for the friendship he had extended to her, particularly considering how all their previous encounters had been colored by hostility on her part. She was beginning to appreciate his kindness and generosity in such a way that she recognized herself as capable of such virtues as well.

The valiant knight may not have been fully aware of it, but the prince had influenced her too. The other Lusitanians who travelled with the Parsian forces noticed a change in the knight's demeanor, a certain gentleness that she had once been reluctant to show. What she had believed to be weakness she now saw as a different kind of strength, and she was learning to strike a better balance between her gruff soldier's exterior and the kind, gentle soul within. Being around the prince, had changed Étoile and she was even growing more open to certain feelings he had inspired in her, even if these still confused her.

The training sessions continued albeit less and less frequently as Arslan's responsibilities multiplied the closer his army got to the capital. There was so much to do in the camp and often very little time for rest but he was determined to have even a few moments to spend with Étoile. These occasions were growing more precious to him because they were becoming rarer.

He was becoming more aware that his desire to be around her was due to feelings deeper than just friendship. He was willing to admit as much to himself but he knew the complications and he was uncertain about how she felt towards him. He knew that she despised him a lot less than she did when they first discovered their true identities, but other than that, he could not be sure.

He was content to simply spend time with her, training and talking, even about the most mundane topics. He did not dare act on the feelings he knew were growing by the day. He feared doing so would destroy the friendship they had gradually established and he would rather his own feelings remain hidden than lose what he currently had with the brave knight.

But there were moments when Arslan could not help but stare distractedly at Étoile or when he smiled at her in ways that revealed more than he intended to. And his attentions did not go unnoticed nor unrequited. Étoile would also sometimes stare at the prince when he was in a reflective mood and her admiration was clear to anyone who saw them.

During their latest training session, they had practiced different methods of disarming the other, to varying degrees of success. It was an extremely useful skill that Arslan wanted to master but he also worried that this might be one of the last times he could practice with Étoile. His schedule was more hectic than ever and he could no longer make too many excuses to Daryun and the others about the necessity for these sparring sessions. He suspected that some of them understood his situation but he was not sure how to address it.

"Concentrate," Étoile reminded him and Arslan focused his attention on his companion, determined not to disappoint her.

To both their surprise, the prince managed, in one fluid movement to disarm his opponent, causing her to drop her wooden sword. She instinctively retaliated, knocking Arslan's wooden weapon from his hand and upsetting his balance. This whole exchange was executed rather clumsily so that they both landed on the ground, with Étoile lying on top of the startled prince.

They stared at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter at their ridiculous position. But their laughter quickly subsided into embarrassment as they realized how close they were to each other.

Étoile's heart was pounding. She was already blushing furiously and somehow she found her gaze drifting to his lips. Her blush deepened but she could not bring herself to move. Tearing herself away from him was the most rational choice but she was reluctant to do so. But the alternative was something both tempting and terrifying.

The only thing that brought Étoile some measure of comfort was seeing the same confusion and nervousness in the prince's face. But they could not linger in such an awkward position forever.

They were both aware that if they crossed this threshold, there was no turning back. But at that moment, they both reached a decision. And they leaned down to close the distance between them.

"Prince Arslan!" a voice called out nearby. Arslan thought it sounded like Narsus but he was too distracted to be sure.

But Étoile immediately scrambled to her feet and adopted a more formal demeanor. Arslan got up as well, confused and disappointed at this turn of events.

"They're looking for you," Étoile said formally, making sure she had put a respectable distance between them.

"It might not be urgent," Arslan said weakly but he knew that the moment had passed. Étoile was not at all convinced and looked ready to leave. But more than ever, he wanted her to stay.

"Étoile, wait," the prince made another feeble attempt to detain her, extending his hand to reach hers. But she moved too quickly for him.

"Good night," she said curtly before turning and walking away briskly, still struggling to calm her wildly beating heart.

Arslan knew that the battle was lost, at least for that night. He sighed longingly as he watched her go.


	5. Chapter 5

Sparring Partners

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz._

 _ **NOTE:**_ _And here you go. I'm on a roll and I think I'll somehow manage to keep this up before the story ends. So you may expect prompt updates, especially now we're more than halfway through the story._

 _This is the darkest chapter so far but I hope it doesn't seem like too abrupt a change in tone. It's an action-packed chapter that hopefully plays out as well as I imagined it. It''s a necessary even to kick off the last parts of the story. There isn't really a twist since it's pretty predictable but I hope it isn't boring._

 _Thank you for all the lovely reviews you've left so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three days later, assassins infiltrated the camp.

Skilled at their deadly craft, the strangers easily disguised themselves as soldiers and blended in with the rest of the army. They had lived among the soldiers for several days, carefully studying the surroundings, forming strategies, and waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Once the plan was finalized, they moved quickly and decisively.

Various disruptions happened simultaneously, provoking immediate responses from the members of the prince's entourage. Small fires would erupt in several areas of the camp, horses would be thrown into a frenzy, drunken soldiers would be caught in a brawl, and other minor but nevertheless troublesome events happened in quick succession in one night. It was a very suspicious coincidence that served as an effective distraction from the true danger.

Soon it became apparent that all these problems were part of a calculated attack. Masked assassins, dressed all in black, and flitting through the shadows, approached the tent were the prince should have been resting. But the commotion caused by their diversions had put Arslan and his friends on alert. Narsus and Daryun were particularly cautious.

"It's clear that the prince is the real target of whatever is coming," Narsus said gravely and Daryun agreed.

But they were called upon to deal with the different disruptions, along with Elam, Alfreed, and Jaswant, so they left the prince under the protection of Farangis, who was prepared to defend the young man against any attack. Daryun was reluctant to leave the prince but he had great faith in the priestess' ability to protect him.

Arslan himself kept his sword and the ready and his senses alert. He was aware of the danger he was in and he did not want to be helpless in the face of it. Farangis instructed him to remain close to her because she sensed that their foes would be silent and swift. She made sure that they were not in any vulnerable position that would allow others to easily sneak up on them.

True enough, the black-clad assassins soon revealed themselves, launching simultaneous attacks on the prince and the priestess. Farangis shielded the young man effectively, taking down several assassins with her bow and arrow. She also had her dagger at the ready and was able to fend off those assailants who managed to come close.

But the enemies were more numerous than anyone had anticipated, enough to keep Daryun and the others too preoccupied to fight alongside their prince. And even with her prodigious fighting skills, Farangis also struggled due to the sheer number of foes she had to take down.

She also noticed something else about them, an unusual strength and skill that was not quite human. They moved too fast and recovered even faster from injuries that would have rendered normal human beings unconscious. And the priestess also observed, with some suspicion, an eerie glow in the assassins' eyes. There were foul forces at play here and since Farangis knew that Silvermask made deals with demonic figures, the priestess made sure to be more cautious dealing with these latest attackers.

Arslan refused to idly stand by as others protected him. With courage and skill, he also managed to counter the attacks of his foes, surprising some of them since they had been told that the prince was a mediocre fighter. But months of experience and extensive training with Daryun, Étoile, and his other friends had improved his skills and greatly added to his confidence.

Slowly but surely, the attackers were subdued, some falling by the sword or arrow and others mortally wounded by the skilled warriors protecting Prince Arslan. The other disruptions were also being resolved. But while certain assassins still drew breath, the crisis was not over.

The general uproar was not lost in other parts of the camp. Alarmed by all the commotion, Étoile left her tent. Following her soldier's instincts, she grabbed her sword and rushed to find out what was going on. She was met with chaos, the whole camp in a frenzy due to the many disruptions caused by the intruders.

She helped where she could, even fighting off some of the other enemies. Surprisingly, escape did not enter her mind. She had grown so accustomed to her current situation that she almost felt like she belonged there. And she didn't want to see the place razed to the ground.

In the flurry of activity, the Lusitanian bumped into Alfreed and for a few minutes, they fought back to back against a group of intruders. Alfreed appreciated the help and was relieved to have someone having her back.

"Who are these people?" Étoile asked the other girl, "They don't seem to belong to any nation that I know."

"They're probably minions of that horrid Silvermask," Alfreed replied, "They're determined to make as much trouble as possible. But we can handle them."

"I can see that," Étoile said with a grin, fending off another assassin. But her thoughts were on a particular person at that moment, and the risk he was surely being placed in because of this surprise ambush.

"Where is he?" she asked Alfreed gravely.

The other warrior knew immediately whom Étoile was referring to and she pointed Étoile in the direction of the prince. Étoile nodded and saw that Alfreed was more than capable of handling the remaining stragglers so the knight made her way towards where the prince was fighting.

Arslan had been defending himself bravely and skillfully. He managed to fend off the attackers that Farangis and his friends had not already dealt with and though these were only a handful of the people the priestess was fighting, Arslan was proud to be of some use in this situation. And it was a good opportunity to showcase the improvement in his fighting skills due to his recent training sessions. His reflexes were faster and instincts sharper. His footwork was steady and he handled his sword with more ease.

In a fluid movement, the prince disarmed a potential assassin and shoved the man into the ground. The latter looked startled since he and his companions had been assured that the young prince of Pars was hopeless in the battlefield. Arslan had knocked his opponent's sword from his hand and the prince now pointed his blade at the man's throat.

The assassin realized that he had underestimated the prince so he raised his arms in surrender. After a tense moment, Arslan withdrew his sword and nodded gravely. He heard the clanging of more swords nearby and turned to see who he could help. To his relief, it looked like Farangis had everything under control and he also noticed that Daryun and Narsus were returning to lend their support and assistance.

The prince caught Daryun's eye and initially the latter looked relieved to see the prince unharmed but his expression soon turned to alarm.

"Your Highness!" cried the warrior, "Watch out!"

Confused, Arslan spun around but it was too late. The assassin whose life he had spared was just about to plunge a dagger into his heart. But before Arslan could react, his attacker fell to his knees with a thud, a dagger sticking out from his back.

Arslan's gaze turned from the fallen assassin to the person who had stabbed him and the prince found himself staring into the concerned eyes of Étoile.


	6. Chapter 6

Sparring Partners

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz._

 _ **NOTE:**_ _Now, here's a calmer, more reflective chapter after the all the action in the previous one. This focuses solely on_ _Étoile and her thoughts. Not a lot really needs to be explained about what happened after she saved Arslan's life in the last chapter but she needs to sort things through before she can face him. She's been hesitating for so long but now she really needs to admit certain truths._

 _Apologies if it gets a little cheesy at times._ __ _And I took some liberties with the beliefs in Yaldabaoth but hopefully they don't seem too far-fetched. As always, it's fun to get inside_ _Étoile's head to explore her feelings. Since we get Arslan's POV all the time on the show, I really chose to focus more on Étoile in this story._

 _After this, there are only two chapters left to go and we'll be done! I hope you like this one and please do let me know what you think._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After that, Étoile avoided Arslan for days, not sure how she could face him. There were so many complicated feelings she still needed to sort out before she could. Somehow, she could not bear his gratitude. And when he noticed that she was determined not to see or speak to him, Arslan did not impose himself on her but waited until she was ready.

What she did had surprised her and yet the moment she saw the assassin make a move on the prince, she acted without hesitation. And even days later, she found that she had no regrets. She had wanted to save his life and she had succeeded.

But this sudden act forced her to confront how she truly felt about the young prince of Pars.

She distanced herself from the ensuing investigation into the assassins' infiltration of the camp and there had been enough witnesses, including Arslan himself, of what she did that she did not have to participate too actively in the discussions. But she heard enough about it to know that the killers had indeed been sent by Silvermask and she shuddered to think of what other sinister plans he had for his royal cousin.

Étoile was no stranger to killing, but she took no pleasure in it, as many others did. This was something she knew she had in common with Arslan. She even went so far as to admit this was something she admired about him.

Despite years of being a soldier, she was still not as dismissive about the value of human life as others were. She had witnessed how terrible people could be and how sometimes they even deserved death but nevertheless, all lives mattered.

After spending so much time training with the prince, she knew for certain that he was no coward and no weakling. He was capable enough in battle to defend himself and he was protective of all his friends. But, like her, killing was not something he would do lightly. She may not have been as reluctant as him because her instincts to survive were sharpened by years of harsh experience. But she was no cold-blooded killer, and she was sure he knew that by now too.

In fact, they had learned so much about each other in the past few months, which felt strange because it seems their paths had been crossing for years already. They had aware of each other's existence for such a long time but for most of this, they might as well have been complete strangers. But now, this was no longer the case. Far from it.

The moment she had seen him in grave danger, her protective instincts took charge. She never even stopped to consider their cultural differences anymore. These had seemed almost inconsequential at that crucial point in time when he had been marked for death. All she knew was that the thought of him dying was painful to her. And she was not going to allow that to happen.

She cared about Arslan, cared about him deeply. She would do anything to protect him. She would even kill for him.

Now that all was revealed, Étoile knew that she could not hide from the truth for much longer. At least, not from herself. The intensity of this realization threw her because it had been coming on so gradually but the recent events had finally tipped the scales. And then, there it was, the truth of it all.

She had never been in such a predicament and it left her both elated and terrified. She did not know if she had any right to be happy about this, considering the complicated circumstances. And yet, some part of her still was. Caring so deeply about someone was new to her and opened her eyes to so many possibilities.

But then, she could not ignore the cold, hard fact that she was a Lusitanian and he was a Parsian, and not just any Parsian, but the prince of the country she had always considered her enemy. This should not have been allowed to happen. The current situation was difficult enough without having this complication thrown in. How could such a thing ever end well for either of them?

For days, she couldn't sleep and she spent hours fervently praying to Yaldabaoth and reflecting on the holy book, trying to find some answers. None of this brought her clarity and continued to struggle with herself, knowing what she wanted but not sure if she should want truly want it.

Was she betraying everything she believed in? And yet somehow, none of this felt wrong. Not really. What she felt was real and stronger than anything she had ever experienced.

And if there was anything clear about the teachings of her god, it was a high regard for truth. One must be true to one's self and learn to admit the secrets of one's heart. And as she gazed inward, Étoile saw in her heart a place for Arslan of Pars.

She also sensed that these feelings were reciprocated, not out of vanity or delusion, but because she remembered the way he would look at her sometimes, the way he would smile, and how she often found it difficult to return his gaze because of all he revealed about himself in those eyes. She had tried to pretend she didn't realize how he felt because she had been too busy denying that she felt the same. But that was over now.

"Can we not try to get along even if we have different beliefs?" he had asked her once.

At the time, she had believed it impossible. And yet, she had seen this happen in the camp, with her own people and the prince's forces, cooperating and living in a spirit of community, overcoming the hatred and fear that had shadowed their interactions with each other for centuries. She had experienced it herself, not just with the prince but even with his closest allies, as she had meaningful conversations with Farangis and Alfreed and even occasionally had amicable exchanges with Daryun and Jaswant. She knew now that it was possible. And she realized that this was the way she wanted things to be.

Arslan had been trying to build a harmonious relationship with all peoples, even his nation's enemies, because he believed that the world could be a more peaceful place, a better place. And once Étoile had thought his ideas naive and foolish but now she saw that they were revolutionary.

No more wars, less suffering, people working and living together in harmony and happiness. What was so wrong about this? If there was some way to bring this about, why should they not exert every effort to do so? It was their duty to try.

In such a world, anything was possible. In such a world, Étoile of Lusitania and Arslan of Pars could have a future.


	7. Chapter 7

Sparring Partners

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz._

 _ **NOTE:**_ _So here's the penultimate chapter of this story. We're near the end but these two are still struggling to admit their feelings to one another. And while_ _Étoile may have reluctantly admitted hers to herself, confessing to Arslan is another matter entirely. So that's what made this chapter fun to write. A bit of angst but still fun, I hope._

 _This is a two-parter so the last chapter will continue directly from this one. And I will post that in the next few days so don't worry. You won't have too long to wait and I assure you that there will be closure so please don't be too frustrated with me._

 _Anyway, we're so close to the end now and I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arslan had been getting worried about Étoile after not seeing her for several days. He knew that she was avoiding him and avoiding talking about what had happened with the assassins. But he wanted to show his gratitude for her saving his life. He wanted to finally tell her how much she meant to him. There was so much he needed to say to her.

So he felt slightly dismayed when she finally approached him and wordlessly handed him a wooden sword.

The prince had been discussing something with Elam but the moment he noticed Étoile come near, he became completely distracted. The archer understood and threw the prince a nod of understanding before taking his leave. He knew very well that the prince would be safe and that he and the knight would have much to discuss with one another.

Étoile had her own sword at the ready and got into a fighting stance, as she had done on countless training sessions. Arslan knew what to do although he was not particularly in the mood for it. But he also knew that it was probably one of the only ways he would be able to talk to Étoile again.

A soldier to the core, Étoile's way of effective communicating would always something to do with combat. And Arslan was determined to spend some time with her, even in this way. He hoped that this duel would somehow lead to a proper conversation with her.

The knight looked as serious as she always did, her expression not betraying any other intention than that of sparring practice. But Arslan hoped that there was more to this than that. He sighed and raised his wooden sword while also getting into a fighting stance.

Étoile immediately launched into an aggressive attack but one that Arslan was adequately familiar with and that he parried skillfully. For the next few minutes, wooden swords clashed as the two warriors showcased their skills. Arslan in particular had come a long way in the last few months and had proven to be a worthy adversary.

They exchanged blows in quick succession but for a while, neither of them managed to land any on the other. They had grown so accustomed to the rhythm of the other's fighting that they could practically anticipate the other's movements. But there was a certain comfort in familiarity and all this slightly lessened the tension between them, one that was no longer borne of any hostility.

It was growing apparent that both of them were stalling, putting off a crucial discussion that they both desperately needed to have. Arslan was more eager about talking but as they practiced, he was unsure of how to bring anything up. He also wondered, at certain points, if Étoile was expecting him to make the first move. It was all too confusing and he wished that she gave him some kind of sign, any indication of her own intentions. They had been dancing around the issue for months and given their current circumstances, there really was no time to waste.

For her part, Étoile was also trying to find the right moment to express what she wanted to express, and even now, facing the prince himself, she was unsure of how exactly to do it. She had spent nights deliberating and planning her approach but when it came down to it, all she could think of was having another sparring session with him.

He was calm and collected, as he always was, and he was not even flustered by fighting anymore. Their practice was becoming too predictable, too safe. In an instant, Étoile knew what to do.

She feigned stumbling on something and fell the ground clumsily, allowing for her opponent to point his sword at her. Arslan was taken aback by this since Étoile usually had such good balance. He instinctively extended his hand to help her up and was even more surprised when the knight looked at him with exasperation.

"Is that really what you would have done in such a situation?" Étoile asked angrily.

Realizing that this was a test, Arslan pointed his wooden sword at her, albeit halfheartedly. But he was glad that she had finally begun to speak to him. Étoile looked at him expectantly.

"I'm giving you a chance to surrender," the prince said simply but was surprised again when Étoile shook her head.

"You don't sound very convincing," she scolded, getting back on her feet, "and besides, not everyone deserves such a chance."

"I disagree," Arslan replied, "everyone deserves another chance."

Étoile sighed, expecting such an answer from him. He looked at her in concern, waiting in suspense for what she would say next.

"You still don't understand, do you?," she said sternly,"Your hesitation is going to get you killed!"

Arslan looked at her gravely. "I know what you are referring to," he replied, "and I know you are right. That was a grave miscalculation on my part and I should have been paying more attention."

"Surely you've seen enough of this world to know that there are many evil people in it," Étoile said passionately, "people who mean to do you harm, and who will never hesitate to kill you if you so much as show the slightest doubt as you did back then. I know that you take no pleasure in killing, but you must know that sometimes it is necessary."

Arslan nodded gravely. Étoile knew that he understood but she had wanted to drive her point home forcefully. A few moments passed in tense silence.

"Sometimes you are too compassionate for your own good," Étoile broke the silence, speaking in a gentler tone.

She could not bring herself to add that this was one of the traits she admired about the young prince. She was still afraid of revealing too much, even as she knew that this was the time for them to be more open to each other.

The knight said nothing more so Arslan spoke. "You have taught me so much and I already owe you everything. Please allow me now to express my deepest gratitude for your saving my life several days ago. I do not know how I can ever repay you for what you have done."

Étoile had expected this but still could not help blushing at the earnestness of Arslan's words. She also found that she could not hold his gaze so she looked away abruptly, and struggled to compose an appropriate response.

"You owe me nothing," she replied softly, "But you have a duty to your people. It would be irresponsible of you to die when so many people still need you."

"You're right, of course, I will try to be more careful" Arslan replied, a bit thrown by the gentleness in Étoile's manner , "And I will endeavor not to disappoint you in the future."

"You're the prince of Pars and I'm a Lusitanian knight," Étoile said matter of fact-ly, raising an eyebrow, "Why should it matter what I think of you?"

Arslan decided that this was as good a moment as any to speak the truth. And he would not waste this opportunity.

"It matters a great deal to me," he said, plucking up his courage and taking Étoile's hand in his, "In fact, it is the only thing that matters."


	8. Chapter 8

Sparring Partners

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz._

 _ **NOTE:**_ _Welcome to the final chapter! Hope you like it. More detailed notes and thanks at the end. Enjoy._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do you know what you're saying?" Étoile said softly, staring at the hand the prince held so tenderly in his. A light blush had spread to her cheeks.

Arslan nodded, relieved that the knight had not pulled her hand away. But she could not meet his eyes. They were both too lost in the moment.

And having opened the subject, Arslan found that he struggled to pursue it. It had taken enough nerve for him to even take her hand in the first place. To speak of all that this meant, for both of them, was a greater challenge. And yet, there was no better opportunity. Considering how fast circumstances could change in times of war, Arslan knew that every moment was precious. So he struggled to compose himself, to make the most of this.

Étoile's heart was beating wildly, aware that they both stood on the cusp of something truly momentous. Neither of them was lacking in courage but this was still one of the most difficult hurdles they had ever faced. For her all valiance on the battlefield, Étoile did not wish to take the initiative for this endeavor. She left that to the prince, and she waited with bated breath for what he would say next.

Arslan took a deep breath before he spoke. "We must not waste time dancing around this issue," he began carefully, "I cannot disguise myself and my feelings as well as you can. And I have no intention of doing so. I have sworn to always tell you the truth since for too long, our knowledge of each other has been shrouded in mystery. From this moment on, there must only be what is real."

The prince paused, aware that he had begun rambling and trying to find the right words to express himself. Étoile still could not face him but stared resolutely at their hands. But he knew that she was listening attentively to his every word.

He had been fairly adept at making speeches before but this was undoubtedly the most important one he would have to make. And he could not find the words. Was it like this for all people in his position, he wondered? He decided that he would at least express himself sincerely, if not very eloquently.

"Étoile," he whispered earnestly, pouring his heart into every word, "You know me well enough by now, I hope. You know that I care deeply about all my friends. And I must tell you now, that I love none as well as you."

There, Arslan thought with apprehension, the words had been said. And all that remained was to see her reaction and to cling to hope. Arslan stared at Étoile, waiting for her to say something, anything.

The knight still refused to look at him but her eyes had widened at his confession and she blushed furiously. But she found that she was filled with a sudden lightness, that her heart was full of unspeakable joy. She had never felt this way before and she was overwhelmed. So she said nothing, she could not bring herself to say anything, and the poor prince was left in suspense for several moments.

When Arslan saw that Étoile was not going to speak, he decided to risk asking her what he longed to know.

"I have told you how I feel," he began anxiously, "and I know I have no right to impose myself on you or to expect anything. But please, do you think there is a chance, any chance, that you might feel the same way?"

He was pleading with her now and Étoile knew that she could not leave him hanging. That would be too cruel. Slowly, she raised her eyes to his. And though she still could not bring herself to speak, she managed to give him a barely imperceptible nod. But that was enough.

Relief and happiness spread across the prince's face and he held both Étoile's hands in his. He could not quite believe what was happening, how something so wonderful could have come to pass. He felt immensely grateful for his good fortune.

Slowly, they both leaned towards each other, attempting to close the distance between them, and finally daring to do what they had always wanted.

But something stopped Arslan abruptly. All of it seemed too good to be true, and there was a shadow of doubt that remained in his mind.

Seeing him pause, Étoile looked disappointed, but she saw the doubt in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked incredulously, his questioning gaze meeting hers.

Étoile rolled her eyes at this.

"You're hesitating again," she teased him.

Arslan understood at once and he raised both hands to bring Étoile's face closer so that he could press his lips to hers. She leaned into the kiss eagerly and for the next few moments, they were lost in each other, overcome by their emotions.

As the kiss deepened, they shifted their positions, Arslan bringing his arms around Étoile's waist to pull her closer to him while she put her arms around his neck for the same effect. Since this was the first time either of them had kissed anyone, it started out as a clumsy affair, despite their eagerness and sincerity. They bumped noses awkwardly and sometimes their teeth got in the way, causing them both to blush and laugh at their obvious ineptitude. For all their skills in combat, they both struggled with showing affection in the conventional way.

But now that they had started, they were most reluctant to let each other go. And they were fast learners so soon they managed to find the most effective way of expressing their feelings for one another.

Reveling in this newfound freedom and happiness, the two remained entwined in each other's arms for a while before reluctantly pulling apart to catch their breaths. They took a quiet moment to take it in, how their world had shifted in the course of one meaningful conversation. They leaned their foreheads against each other and stayed in each other's arms, overwhelmed by it all.

 _"_ Étoile," Arslan whispered, gazing lovingly at the knight in his arms. There was nothing more to be said. He had already revealed everything to her.

Étoile returned his gaze and smiled warmly at him for the first time. The prince was taken aback by this, and he knew that he would always cherish the memory of her smile. Étoile took both of Arslan's hands in hers and held them gently.

"When you build this new world of yours," she told him earnestly, "I'll be proud to stand by your side."

-FIN-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _And that's a wrap!_

 _So thus ends my first Arslan Senki multi-chapter story. This turned out longer than I initially planned but I'm happy with the way things ended up. Hope the ending did not disappoint._

 _I had debated with myself on whether I wanted to have them kiss or not but I figured that we're unlikely to see it happen in the anime and this is really what fanfiction was meant for. And hopefully, it didn't happen too fast. After all, we had seven chapters of build up for this._

 _I always struggle with writing kiss scenes, trying to find the balance between the emotions and the physical part. I tried my best here and I hope it reads okay. Also apologies if it gets a little cheesy._

 _I am most grateful for all of your support and feedback on this story. And for your patience as well since I know it took me ages to update the first few chapters. But I caught up in the end._

 _Thank you to everyone who added this to their alerts (the wait is over!): Arenz, BelieveInTheImagination, Blackthorn Ashe, Blinded in a blowhole, Blood ErroR, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, Clarionette, Eclipse1, Fanfiction Bard, GraePearl, Jordynaw, JustBlossom, Kiara-g, Kleg223, MayuoftheMoon, Miko 56, Misato Lockser, MoreRunningAway, NVCiel, PatMaster, Remonalin, Sakura245, Shiary, SoTiredBlah, Vesalius-Koori, WolfieRed23, anjelicque, franck259146, isidahomenataman, samman9, slowpen, sora93232, and ZimboLogic._

 _Thank you to everyone who added this to their favorites (it's an honor): Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, Arenz, Blackthorn Ashe, Dlkg, Fanfiction Bard, HollowRain1, Jordynaw, Kiara-g, Kleg223, Lieutenant L'Emir, Miko 56, Misato Lockser, NVCiel, Rampageblast, Remonalin, SmileyXs Ice-cream Sprinkles, TeddyHugs, Valk, anjelicque, franck259146, isidahomenataman, slowpen, and sora93232._

 _And a huge thank you to everyone who left a review (I have appreciated all of your feedback and your comments have helped inspire me to write the story): Kleg223, Guest, anjelicque, Dlkg, Shiary, WolfieRed23, JustBlossom, Jordynaw, Blinded in a blowhole, GraePearl, Sakura245, Kiara-g, TeddyHugs, Loveitsomuch, and NVCiel._

 _Since season 2 is about to start, I won't be writing any fan fics for this show for a while, at least until the season is over. And even then, I'm not sure I will have ideas for any stories. So this is my last Arslan Senki fanfic for now. But in the future, who knows?_

 _Thank you again and until the next story!_


End file.
